Blind Tension
by wintaer
Summary: All that yelling, name-calling, bickering, shoe-in-the-face, shin kicking, face-making immaturity was just their way of showing their emotions. Shinji/Hiyori. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, only play with the characters that Kubo created._

Blind Tension

Lisa sometimes wondered exactly why the whole lot of them looked towards Shinji for instructions; after all, the man could be quite thick at times. Anyone with eyes could see that he and Hiyori were meant to be, and even if they weren't, they at least had enough sexual tension between the two of them to last other people two lifetimes.

She had first noticed it when they were still captains and vice captains of the Gotei 13. Even back then, it had been hard not to hear the bickering that went on between the two of them, especially since both of them had such loud voices and Hiyori had her especially distinctive insults tailored specifically to Shinji. Many a times, she had had a quiet afternoon reading interrupted by the explosion of their arguments. It was something that had never failed to irritate her, and now that she thought back on it, was probably the reason why she was so good at multitasking while reading nowadays.

Neither of the two had been particularly good at expressing their feelings, and still weren't, even after one hundred years. Shinji kept everything bottled up and hidden behind his toothy smile, while Hiyori just channeled everything she felt into the anger that she took out on the world. All that yelling, name-calling, bickering, shoe-in-the-face, shin kicking, face-making immaturity was just their way of showing their emotions. It was something that all of them had eventually figured out, some later than others. Love and Hachi's expressions when they finally realized why the other four never tried to stop Shinji and Hiyori's volatile fights had been priceless.

As the years passed, everyone learned that there was something seriously wrong in the warehouse if a day passed without hearing Hiyori calling Shinji a toothy baldy at least twice an hour and if Shinji managed to go to sleep without a sandal mark on his face. They knew that Shinji's deliberate ignoring and immaturity towards Hiyori was just his way of telling her that she was special to him, and the fact that Hiyori would always notice and get angry over any inconsistencies in his treatment of her compared to other girls was her way of telling him that she cared what he thought of her. None of them had missed the tiny detail that Shinji only allowed Hiyori to beat him up, or that Hiyori only allowed Shinji to get beat up by her. To Lisa and the rest of her fellow Vaizards, it all seemed very complicated, but those two were always complicated people to begin with, so their behavior was excused and ignored.

Although nowadays, even she, the perverted porno reader, had to admit that the simmering sexual tension between those two was seriously starting to get out of hand.

Hachi and Mashiro had taken to slipping out with the excuse of buying food and other necessities at the first smack of Hiyori's sandal against Shinji's face. Kensei would grumble something about blind idiots under his breath before heading over to his corner of the basement to train, and she knew for a fact that Love and Rose were planning on sealing those two into one of Hachi's barriers if the sexual tension between them got even more suffocating. As for herself, she was seriously contemplating throwing her treasured Kuma Sutra book at their heads and seeing if that blunt hint would get through their thick heads.

Then again, she _could_ just start a running bet with the others on how long the two would be able to hold out. After all, her stash of porno magazines needed to be updated…

* * *

_**A/N: **I love this pairing but man is it hard to write! It was originally going to be written as each of the Vaizard's thoughts on Shinji and Hiyori, but Lisa's voice was so strong in my head (and the others so weak) that it ended up being from her point of view. Hopefully I kept everyone in character. Tell me what you guys thought!_


End file.
